


PROTECT AT ALL COST

by Hummingbird42



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: When Peter Stark was born Tony vowed to never leave his side. Peter was small, pure and innocent to Tony's eyes and only one thing popped into Tony's mind was ''PROTECT''.  In the world he lived in there's no way a child like Peter would survive but he's going to try.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	PROTECT AT ALL COST

When Peter Stark was born Tony vowed to never leave his side. Peter was small, pure and innocent to Tony's eyes and only one thing popped into Tony's mind was ''PROTECT''. In the world he lived in there's no way a child like Peter would survive but he's going to try.

It was rough letting Peter go to school but Pepper forced his hand and gave Peter a fake last name so the Press won't try anything.

''Tony! You have a meeting to go to'', Pepper demanded.

''Did we forget to give Peter lunch money today or his books, or backpack''? Tony said doing everything we can to see his son.

''Tony I know this is rough for you but trust me he's going to be fine'', said Pepper pushing Tony to his meeting.

Then Tony got kidnapped. In the dark cave where he was building his suit the only thing going through his mind was Peter. How he was going to spend his 13th birthday alone. How he eats dinner alone. How he comes home alone with no father to hug him and tell him how his day was. Thinking those thoughts just gave Tony more and more rage to destroy this entire cave to see his son and he did get out, but not as the same man as he was before.

When Tony reunited with Rhodey and Pepper he wanted to see his son even more. So he was put in a car and demanded Happy to take him home to see his son and Happy did.

''Peter! Peter! Where is he''?! Tony asked.

''He's in school Tony it's a Thursday''? Rhodey tried to stopped Tony from running around the house, ''Tony stop you could hurt yourself''.

''Please Tony you need to go to a hospital now'', Pepper begged.

''No! What I want now is a cheeseburger a press meeting and my son''! Tony demanded then ran back to the car.

A FEW YEARS LATER

As time went by people would think Tony would learn to relax and keep a distance from Peter, but no. It seemed that things just kept getting worse for Tony as time went by. As Peter grew so did his distance from his father with school, clubs, friends, and a job. To a normal parent they wouldn't see that as a problem just there child growing up to become the person they want to become in the future but to Tony he viewed it as utterly pointless. Peter didn't need school or clubs he was already smart enough. Or friends he has him, Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper. Or a job that was the most pointless thing of them all, but Peter believes he should have one, so he could learn to be more responsible, and that's bullshit to Tony. Peter is already responsible. So Tony is going to put his foot down.

''Dad I can't just quit my job I'm already making a lot of good friends and Christmas is coming soon and they need all the help they need''. Peter begged.

''You don't need a job Peter! I'm a billionaire'', Tony stated.

''I know but I still wanna learn how to do things on my own, I can't rely on you for everything. Soon I'm going to college and maybe move out some day'', Peter said.

''Move out'', those words hit Tony like a bus.

''You're quitting your job and that's final'', Tony demanded trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

Peter did a lot of things for Tony after he was kidnapped, quit some clubs, limit his time with his friends, and many more but this is ridiculous a father would be proud that he got a job by himself and started taking more responsibility, but Tony is just being ridiculous and now he thinks it's time he drew the line.

''No Dad! I've been way too patient for too long and I think- Ow''! Peter was then interrupted by Tony grabbing his arm and pushing him in his room.

''You think about what you've done and I'll take care of this myself'' Then Tony slammed Peter's door and locked it.

Then Tony left.


End file.
